


What is coffee?

by Cassie_Holmes



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Holmes/pseuds/Cassie_Holmes
Summary: While trying to act like a 'normal' teenager the Doctor suggests he goes out to get coffee. Not knowing what coffee is, Charlie goes on the search using google to help him the alien searches for his first coffee. Who else could help him besides the Polish giraffe behind the counter.





	

Coffee shop AU

Coffee definition- noun  
noun: coffee  
1.a hot drink made from the roasted and ground bean-like seeds of a tropical shrub." a cup of coffee"  
synonyms:joe, java 

2\. the shrub which yields coffee seeds, native to the Old World tropics.

 

These definitions confused Charlie. What had the Doctor meant? "Go get coffee" He had suggested but from where. Where do you buy a hot drink or a shrub? Though this was what he had been told was what "most teenagers do" but then again most teenagers weren't alien princes.

 

Sighing slightly, he looked around from the bench he was sat on. Charlie searched for some sign that said coffee before looking at his phone and going on google again. Where to get coffee- He typed into the search bar. Smiling to himself, like he'd accomplished his task when a map came up with the closest 'coffee houses'.

 

Curiosity filled Charlie's brain as he got up trying to follow the map looking for 'Speedy's coffee shop'. A grin filled Charlie's face as he saw the burgundy-red sign above the door. He stepped through the door, the ding made from the bell on the door confusing him slightly but he made his way to the counter glancing at the blackboards as he tried to figure out what to say.

 

"Um, how can I help you?" The words came from the boy behind the counter with an adorably odd accent. Charlie bit his lip as he searched the boy's chest before spotting the name badge pinned to his shirt that stated that his name must be Matteusz.

 

"I... um I'll have a coffee?" Charlie cautiously asked as he fumbled for the wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. To his surprise, the boy behind the counter grinned as he picked up one of the disposable coffee cups and a marker.

 

"Your first time ordering?" Matteusz asked with a kind smile as if he understood the situation Charlie was in. Charlie felt his face heat up as he blushed glancing down at the smooth counter biting his lip. Matteusz obviously took his actions as a yes as he said, " 'Tis okay, I'll get you a regular. Milk and sugar? It helps with the bitter taste of the coffee." He asked

 

Charlie bit his lip, "Um, yeah okay then." he said watching as Matteusz ticked the boxes on the outside of the cup, "Is coffee nice?" He asked awkwardly.

 

"Yeah, it's pretty good. Keeps you awake, though. Can I get your name..." Matteusz replied looking at the smaller boy before realising how it could sound, "Um for the cup" He said with a faint blush.

 

"Charlie." He stated biting his lip as he played with his wallet.

 

"Okay, that will be £2.10," Matteusz said with a smile and watched charlie fumble with the coins as if he didn't really know what each coin meant. Chuckling slightly when charlie handed him a handful of coins. He smiled as he picked out the right coins and handed the rest back to Charlie. 

 

Charlie let out a relieved sigh as he put the meaningless coins back in his wallet and watched as the boy behind the counter worked. He looked cute, Charlie had to admit that. He'd googled the phrase earlier when he heard a passer-by saying it and the polish boy behind the counter definitely fit the description.

 

"There we go." Matteusz stated turning around see that Charlie hadn't gone to the collection point and chuckled writing something else on the cup before walking over to the counter putting the cup down, "Hope you like your coffee." He said softly looking at the alien prince.

 

"Yeah, thanks," Charlie said softly picking up the cup slowly walking away before looking at the coffee cup smiling as he saw a number written on the coffee cup. Biting his lip, he recognised it as phone number and giggled softly typing it into his phone planning to message him later.


End file.
